


I Get To Love You

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec got the wedding he deserved, I Get To Love You, If they don't get married in 3b I'm gonna lose it, Jace is Alecs best man, M/M, Madzie is an adorable flower girl, Malec, Malec dancing together, Malec finally gets married, Malec wedding, Raphael is Magnus' best man, Ruelle Music, a thousand years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: Malec wedding...need I say more?





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a different way so sorry if its slightly confusing

**_One look at you; my whole life falls in line. ****_**

“The moment I saw you, everything kind of fell into place. I knew there was something about you that made my heart stop a bit every time I was around you. And as you said, you feel like you can’t breath around them”

**__****_I prayed for you; before I called you mine. ****_** ** _ _ **

“Growing up in the institute, I always thought there was something wrong with me. I didn’t understand what I was feeling. Then I met you and everything finally made sense.”

**__****__****_I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes. ****_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ **

“After the moment I first kissed you, I knew that I didn’t care what anyone thought about me. I went through so many years of hiding who I was, and with you, I was finally about to put the past behind me.”

**__****__****__****_I can’t believe it’s true. ****_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ **

“I just can’t believe I’m getting married to the man I love, right here, right now. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what comes our way.”

**__****__****__****__****_I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do. ****_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ **

Madzie came through the doors, walking down the isle, throwing white flower petals on the floor.

**__****__****__****__****__****_I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you. ****_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ **

The moment she found out Alec and Magnus were getting married, she immediately asked to be the flower girl. No one could object.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose. ****_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ **

Madzie was wearing a black and white dress with a black scarf. She had Izzy curl her hair before hand.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Forever I’m yours, forever I do. ****_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ **

Alec watched as she walked down the isle, a small smile on his face. Madzie had been staying with him and Magnus while Catarina was off for work in Idris. She was sitting the second row now.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_I get to love you, I get to love you. ****_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ **

Madzie walked over to Izzy in the front row and sat beside her. She looked up at Alec and he gave her a thumbs up. 

**_The way you love, it changes who I am._ **

“I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. And the way you loved me, it changed me.”

**_I am undone and I thank God once again._ **

“I had this wall built up for so many years, not letting anyone break it down. But then I met you.”

**_I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes._ **

“You once asked me what I was afraid of. At first it was the thought of letting other people see the weak side of me. But as time went on and our relationship progressed, I realized that I wasn’t just afraid, but my biggest fear was losing you.”

**_I can’t believe it’s true._ **

“You’ve helped me see that its okay to let others take care of me. You were the one who showed me light when I was in the darkest of times. I love you more than you will ever know, and I promise to always be there for you, no matter what.”

**_I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do._ **  
****

The doors opened and everyone stood up. 

**_I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you._ **

Magnus walked in, tears filling his eyes as he saw Alec. 

**_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._ **

Alec had tears building in his eyes as Magnus started walking down the isle. He had on a black tux with a white under shirt and a black bowtie. Alec had on the same but opposite colors. 

**_Forever I’m yours, forever I do._ **

Magnus never thought that in a million years, he would love someone as much as he loves Alec. Let alone get _married_. 

**_I get to love you, I get to love you._ **

Magnus walked up and Alec reached his hand out, letting Magnus take it and him stepping up onto the alter. 

**_I get to love you, I get to love you._ **

Alec took Magnus’ hands in his and held them tightly. This was it, he was finally getting the wedding he deserved. He was getting married to the one he loved most. 

**_They say love is a journey, I promise that I’ll never leave._ **

“Do you Alec Lightwood, take Magnus Bane as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do.”

Alec turned to Jace, his best man, and took the black and silver ring from him. 

He took Magnus’ hand and placed it on his ring finger. 

**_When it’s too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me._ **

Hearing the words ‘I do’ come from Alec made a tear slip down Magnus’ cheek. Alec raised his hand up and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

**_I get to love you, I get to love you,_ **

“And do you Magnus Bane take Alec Lightwood as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do.”

Magnus then tuned to his best man, Raphael, and took the same ring from him and placed it on Alecs ring finger. 

“I now pronounce you one. You may kiss the groom.”

Alec cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alecs waist to pull him a bit closer. 

They pulled away and took each others hand, walking down the isle as everyone clapped. 

He could see Izzy crying, Simon beside her. Clary was close to tears, as well as Jace and Raphael. Catarina was also crying. His mom was wiping tears off her cheeks. 

As they walked out of the reception area, Alec turned to Magnus and cupped his face with both hands, kissing him again. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.” 

Alec smiled and leaned his head against Magnus’. 

“God I love you so much.” Alec said. 

“I love you too. More than you will ever know.”

“I’m so glad I get to love you.’

**_I get to love you._ **

 

* * *

 

It was almost dark when everyone started heading outside. 

Everyone had congratulated the newly married couple. Izzy and Maryse still had tears on their cheeks. 

“Geez Iz, I think you’re crying enough for the both of us.” Alec had said to his sister. 

Alec took Magnus’ hand as everyone went outside. Immediately, they both saw two tents, tables under each, and in the middle of them was a dance floor with fairy lights hung over it, connecting to each tent.

Everyone sat down at a table, food was prepared and everyone was enjoying their time. 

People started talking about wedding speeches, so Jace went out onto the dance floor and grabbed the microphone. 

“If I could have everyones attention please.” Everyone turned towards Jace. “I would first like to say congratulations to the new couple.” Everyone clapped. 

As Jace said his speech, more people came up and grabbed the microphone. Telling funny, emotional, or embarrassing stories of one or the other or both. Izzy and Maryse cried at the end of theirs, making Alec tear up as well. Simon even gave a speech. 

“Alec, I know at first you didn’t exactly like me. Having to save me when I got kidnapped….again.” Everyone laughed a bit. “But I am now glad to say that you are one of my closest friends.” Everyone smiled. “And Magnus, thank you for being there for me from the start, you helped me a lot with coming to terms with the downworld and were, and are, an amazing friend of mine.” As Simon finished his speech everyone clapped. 

“But I think its time for the new couple to have their first dance. Congratulations guys.” Simon sat the microphone down and ran off the dance floor. 

Alec stood up and reached his hand out to Magnus. Magnus smiled and gladly took it as he stood up. 

Alec lead his husband to the dance floor when the music started playing.

**_Heart beats fast_ **

**_Colors and promises_ **

**_How to be brave_ **

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ **

**_But watching you stand alone_ **

**_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_ **

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alecs shoulders.

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

As they danced slowly to the song, they both couldn’t help but listen to the lyrics. 

**_Time stands still_ **

**_Beauty in all she is_ **

**_I will be brave_ **

**_I will not let anything, take away_ **

**_What's standing in front of me_ **

**_Every breath, every hour has come to this_ **

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

“I love you so much. I can’t believe we really got married.” Alec said.

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

“You finally got the wedding you deserved.” Magnus said. 

**_One step closer_ **

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

Magnus closed his eyes as he felt Alec press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.” Magnus said, his eyes still closed. 

You could hear ‘awe’s’ in the distance as everyone watched them together. 

Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. 

Everyone was in awe of the two. No one ever thought that something like this would happen. Be it a man and man getting married. A Shadowhunter and a warlock getting married. But at this moment, no one cared. 

The two people they saw, were two people in love. They loved each other and thats all that mattered. 

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
